Ben Bartholomew
Maquis Colonial Alliance | occupation = Starfleet officer Maquis rebel | title = Operations officer | stationed = (NCC-85000) | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Ingrid (d. 2382) | children = Kieth (son, d. 2382) Zeyk (adopted son) | relatives = Roger Bartholomew (father, d. 2382) Elaine Bartholomew (mother) Jason Bartholomew (brother, d. 2383) }} Benjamin Bartholomew was a Starfleet officer and Maquis rebel in the late 24th Century. He was later instrumental in founding the Colonial Alliance and became one of its early heroes. Early Life Benjamin Wallace Bartholomew was born on 20 May 2341 in Tycho City, Luna. His parents were Roger Keith Bartholomew, Jr., a representative of the Pulsar Gamma Pharmaceuticals Corporation and Elaine Bartholomew, a Starfleet nurse. Academy Bartholomew won early admission to Starfleet Academy in 2358 and entered at the age of 17. On his first day, he started a fight with another freshman cadet, Timothy Sinclair, and both of them were called before the Academy Commandant. The Admiral thought a fitting punishment would be to assign them as not only squadmates, but roommates. The plan worked, and after a period of intense friction, Sinclair became a calming influence on the hot-headed Bartholomew, and while the latter would help to draw Sinclair out of his shell. During their time in Nebula Squadron, the two cadets became the best of friends. In early 2359, Bartholomew won the Academy Marathon on Danula II, passing the two favorite runners on Heartbreak Hill. He was one of only a handful of freshman cadets to ever win the marathon, and his victory echoed that of the first, Jean-Luc Picard. (PDN: "Children of the Burning Heart") Showing an aptitude for engineering and design, Bartholomew majored in starship operations. In 2360, he transferred from the Presidio campus of Starfleet Academy to the undergraduate program at the Starfleet Corps of Engineers Research Center in New London, Connecticut. He was assigned to Bravo Squadron with fellow cadets Luke Grant, Joe Pride, Gordon Hood and Jiah Barnett. While in New London, Bartholomew met Ingrid Andersen. They shared a brief romance, and he became close friends with her brothers, Henrik, Davin and Magnus. (PDN: A Stranger No More) In early 2362, Bartholomew returned to the Academy's San Francisco campus. There he served as Cadre for Echo Squadron, including freshman Cadet Davin Andersen. Despite their prior friendship, Bartholomew would later recall that he "never took it easy" on Andersen. In April, Bartholomew went to bat for Andersen when the freshman was accused of improperly securing an EPS conduit on a training vessel, resulting in an explosion that claimed the lives of four other cadets. Despite Bartholomew's efforts, Andersen was found guilty and expelled. Ben considered resigning even though graduation was only a month away, but he was talked out of it by Sinclair and Steve Tecklenberg. Bartholomew graduated in May, 2362. The day after graduation, he served as best man when Timothy Sinclair married Jean Brennan. First Career Early Assignments Despite requesting assignment to the alongside Sinclair and Christopher Durham, Bartholomew's first post out of the Academy was as a junior engineering officer on the . In 2363 he transferred to Starbase 214 as a junior operations officer. In June 2364, Bartholomew was promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and assigned as an operations officer on the , at the request of Commander Steve Tecklenberg. Also serving on the ship was Timothy Sinclair and fellow Nebula Squadmate Justin Shive. On board the Scandalon, Bartholomew would befriend SEAL Lieutenant Joshua Gorman. After a fifteen-month tour on the Scandalon, Bartholomew and Sinclair transferred to the , under the command of Captain Johnny Smith. In 2366, Bartholomew was promoted to full Lieutenant and assigned as Chief Operations Officer on the . The following year, Bartholomew was again promoted, to Lieutenant Commander was posted as Operations Officer on the , once again serving with Tim Sinclair. The ship's commanding officer was another old friend from the Academy, Bartholomew's former Cadre, now-Captain Timothy Barranco. On a diplomatic mission to Magna Roma in 2369, Bartholomew found himself literally thrown to the lions in the Colosseum, after uncovering a plot by Gaius Decimus Sejanus to assassinate the Roman Senate. He was rescued from the lions by Sinclair, who never let him forget the incident. (PDN: "Honor of the Sword") ''Intrepid'' On 29 June 2370, Bartholomew left the Sutherland to join the crew of the new [[Intrepid (disambiguation)|USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)]]. He arrived at Earth Station McKinley on 2 July and assumed his duties as the Intrepid s Chief Operations Officer, readying the ship for her launch in November. (PDN: "The Good Fight") In August 2371, the Intrepid began a patrol of the Demilitarized Zone. Shortly into the patrol, the ship responded to a distress call from the colony on Salva Prime. Bartholomew led the away team and found the entire colony massacred by Cardassians, with no survivors. Horrified by the carnage, Bartholomew later tried to contact Sinclair for counsel and comfort but his friend was on an assignment for Starfleet Intelligence and unreachable. Disgruntled and depressed, Bartholomew began to question Starfleet's policies about not interfering in the Demilitarized Zone affairs. (PDN: "The Good Fight") The Maquis Some weeks later, Bartholomew met Davin Andersen and Jon Loveless during the Intrepid s layover at Starbase 47. Loveless, a former Starfleet Commander, had been a charismatic upperclassman during Ben's time at the Academy, and now he talked openly about the Maquis and the rebellion against Cardassian rule and Federation injustice. Bartholomew was looking for someone to believe in. Drawn in by Loveless' rhetoric, and his friendship with Andersen, on stardate 48831.6 (30 October 2371), Ben resigned his commission in Starfleet and joined the Maquis. (PDN: "The Good Fight"; A Stranger No More) As part of Loveless and Andersen's cell, Bartholomew quickly proved himself in battle against the Cardassians. He came to be known among the Maquis as a man of honor and integrity. His deep faith also served as an inspiration to many who had been left without hope in the conflict. (PDN: "A Stranger No More") In early 2372, Andersen gave him command of the Maquis vessel ''Libertas''. As Captain of the Libertas, Bartholomew fought the Cardassians until the Klingon invasion. As the Imperial Defense Force fell upon the DMZ, Bartholomew defended the Volan colonies and managed to destroy at least four birds of prey in an engagement near Bryma. He also established relations with several underworld figures, including Mortonn, in order to gain weapons and intelligence. (PDN: "The Good Fight"; "L'Morte d'Maquis"; "Hidden Agendas") When Michael Eddington and Cal Hudson agreed to help Starfleet put an end to the Federation Civil War, Bartholomew and the Libertas were among the fleet of Maquis vessels assigned to assist in Operation Return. And when the Federation Council backed down from their agreement with Eddington, Bartholomew and other Maquis leaders began massing at Cervalis V, preparing to launch a final strike at the Klingons to drive them out of the Demilitarized Zone. (PDN: "L'Morte d'Maquis"; "The Good Fight") Unfortunately, the Klingons were alerted to the plan and attacked the colony on 26 March 2374, killing over 60,000 men, women, and children. Bartholomew and a good portion of his cell managed to escape on the ''SS Artemis'', with the aid of Mortonn. However, Mortonn sold them out to the Tal Shiar, who intercepted escape pods from the Artemis and put all the survivors into a secret work camp. Bartholomew spent five years in that Tal Shiar prison camp, watching his friends and comrades die one by one, until the responded to an automated distress call from the Artemis and followed the trail and rescued the Maquis survivors. (PDN: "L'Morte d'Maquis") Civilian Life Bartholomew was initially reluctant to return to Luna and remained on the Pendragon for several months. Through counseling sessions with Kiley Thoren, helped by Sinclair, Ben came to grips with his past and his fears. In December, 2379 he left the Pendragon during her refit at Starbase 375, traveling with Sinclair and Jason to Vulcan, and then to Luna, where they spent the holidays with his family. (PDN: "Children of the Burning Heart"; "Twilight's Call"; A Stranger No More; "Midnight Clear") Ben remained on Luna for the next six months. In June 2380, he traveled to Finland to visit the Andersens at their family farm. He told them of their brother Davin's death, and renewed his friendship with the family. Despite an initially chilly reception from Ingrid, the two grew close again and rekindled their old romance. Ben proposed to Ingrid in August, and they were married in Helsinki on 12 October 2380. (PDN: A Stranger No More) Ben and Ingrid spent the next several months traveling the galaxy, and spent Christmas on the Pendragon at Captain Sinclair's invitation. (PDN: "Midnight Clear") In March 2381, Ben received word that his father was dying from Reyerson's disease, and he and Ingrid returned to Luna. (PDN: "A Quiet Darkness") Weeks later, he became involved in Toby Moore's investigation of Timothy Sinclair, and was involved in the rescue of Captain Steve Tecklenberg and Doctor Bill Hoesch. (PDN: "The Song of Jonathan"; "Salvation", et. al.) In the aftermath, Bartholomew had a falling out with Sinclair, and the two did not speak for six months, until Roger Bartholomew's funeral in December 2381. (PDN: "Memoriam"; "Hidden Valleys") In early 2382, Ben found out that his wife was pregnant, and they decided to name the child Keith Akrik Bartholomew, after both their fathers. (PDN: "Tempest Rising") Six months later, Ben and Ingrid were returning to the farm after a Sunday morning church service in Helsinki. They were attacked by a group of Orions (working for the Tal Shiar), and a hovercar chase ensued. During the pursuit, Ingrid was shot, and their hovercar crashed in the mountains. Ingrid and their unborn child died in Ben's arms. After the funeral, he approached Sinclair about returning to Starfleet. (PDN: "Strangers in Purgatory"; "Tabula Rasa") Second Career ''Pendragon'' 2382 Bartholomew returned to Starfleet in June 2382, in the aftermath of the ''Avalon'' incident and the transfers of many Pendragon crewmembers. His reinstatement came only with the support of Timothy Sinclair, who convinced Starfleet to overlook Bartholomew's past "indiscretions." He was reinstated with the rank of Lieutenant Commander and succeeded Mary Barranco as operations officer of the . At the same time, Jason Bartholomew became the Pendragon s helmsman, and the brothers literally served side-by-side on the bridge. (PDN: "Tabula Rasa") The good-natured attitude that Ben had developed since his rescue disappeared in the wake of Ingrid's death, and he returned to the hardened state he was in during his years in the prison camp. His primary drives were revenge for Ingrid's murder, and to aid the former Maquis in the DMZ in establishing an independent state. In August of that year, Bartholomew helped Michael Eddington prepare Lorek Nor for its commissioning as Liberty Station. (PDN: "Lighthouse in a Sea of Stars") :In the pocket universe created by Darrum, Bartholomew served as the emotional anchor that brought Sinclair back to reality. (PDN: "More To This Life") In late 2382, rogue Jem'Hadar were released from suspended animation in the Badlands and began to rampage through the Demilitarized Zone. Bartholomew joined the Pendragon s SEAL team in hunting them down. His knowledge of the area enabled the SEALs and the Pendragon to put an end to the crisis. (PDN: "The Dying of the Light") 2383 When the Pendragon was reassigned after the Jem'Hadar crisis, Ben was reluctant to leave the DMZ but put his loyalty to Sinclair over his personal feelings. (PDN: "Not Home Yet") Over the next few months, Bartholomew grew increasingly distant toward his shipmates, especially his brother. His unusually obsessive behavior became a catalyst in Jason's decision to leave the Pendragon after the mission to the galactic rim. (PDN: "Ties of Bitter Blood"; et. al.) In March 2383, the Pendragon was diverted to Delta Vega to recover the bodies of Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner. Ben’s emotional state, coupled with his high ESPer rating, rendered him the most susceptible to the influence of the galactic barrier, and he began to mutate into a malevolent “godlike” being. During his mutation, he nearly killed Jason, and almost destroyed the Pendragon. Sinclair came very near to destroying him before he was freed from the energy's influence. (PDN: "Whispers As Loud As Thunder") Ben spent the next several weeks recovering from his ordeal. He refused to see Jason, driving his brother even further away. During that period, he became trapped in a Hamlet-like fantasy world created by Darrum until he came to grips with his actions. (PDN: "What Dreams May Come") Despite trying to reconcile with his brother, Ben watched as Jason resigned his commission and left the Pendragon for Luna. When the Pendragon received word of Jason's death mere days later, Ben blamed himself for driving his little brother away. (PDN: "Charade") When the Pendragon was called to negotiate a peace settlement to end a rebellion on a Federation member planet, Ben disobeyed orders and made contact with the rebels, joining them in an assault on the planetary capital. Despite eventually being proven correct, Ben's actions intensely strained his relationship with Sinclair and threatened his Starfleet career. (PDN: "Spirit of '76, Parts I & II") Over the next few months, Ben became attracted to Mary Barranco, straining his friendship with Sinclair even further. Despite that, he was the first to rush to Sinclair's aid when an away mission to Vagra II went awry, risking his life to rescue his friend from Armus. He was also the first person to recognize Sinclair had been replaced with a clone after returning from Titan. (PDN: "Promise of the Stars"; "Oubliette"; "Counterpoint, Parts I & II") 2384 In early 2384, Ben went undercover with Mary Barranco as husband and wife to investigate strange phenomena on the Aldux Colony. During that assignment, it became clear to both officers that their burgeoning relationship could have no future, and they decided to break off their romance. (PDN: "The Utopia Syndrome") When the Pendragon received a distress call from the Helena colony in March, Ben led the away team, and found the colonists had been massacred by renegade Talarian forces. In the rubble of a collapsed home, Ben discovered the sole survivor, a young hybrid boy named Zeyk. The Talarians returned and the away team was stranded on the surface while the Pendragon fought of the raiders. During the ordeal, Zeyk bonded with Bartholomew. In the aftermath of the attack, Zeyk helped Ben find emotional equilibrium for the first time after the death of his family. Bartholomew eventually adopted Zeyk, who remained with him on the Pendragon. (PDN: "Sorrow's Wake") Weeks later, Bartholomew was part of a team that investigated a Tal Shiar biogenic weapons lab. During the mission, he encountered one of those responsible for Ingrid's death and had to choose between duty and vengeance. He later counseled his godson Jeffrey Sinclair regarding the young man's future at Starfleet Academy and his indiscretions on Rigel II. Both men's choices would have lasting repercussions for the Pendragon crew. (PDN: "Sometimes It Comes In the Clouds") After Jeff's departure from the Academy, he maintained contact with Ben, a fact which Bartholomew kept from Jeff's father. (PDN: "Still Called Today") When Sinclair and several other "knights" left on the "Grail quest" with Flint the Immortal, Bartholomew remained behind on the Pendragon. He and Mary Barranco briefly rekindled their romance, but once again put it aside when they realized that to continue would mean being disloyal to Captain Sinclair. (PDN: "The Once and Future King, Parts I & II") 2385 After the Pendragon s near destruction at the end of 2384, Bartholomew's future in Starfleet was unclear. While the ship underwent an extensive refit, Ben spent most of his accrued leave time in and around the Demilitarized Zone. During this time, he was also promoted to full Commander. (PDN: "Camelot's Ashes"; "Land of My Sojourn") Early in 2385, he worked with Michael Eddington and Chakotay to convince on the Federation Council to back the formation of an independent Maquis state in the DMZ. (PDN: "How It Feels to Be Free") Ben served as a groomsman in the wedding of Timothy Sinclair and Mary Barranco. (PDN: "The Significance of a Single Day") In May, he again testified before the Federation Council and found unexpected support from Captain Russ Twining. (PDN: "The Advocate") In the summer of 2385, Ben learned of the ancient worlds within the Badlands from Michael Eddington. He told Tim Sinclair, who recognized a connection to extinct worlds on the rim. The three men began to make plans to stave off an impending Romulan invasion of the Demilitarized Zone and Badlands. (PDN: "Moments of Revelation") When the Pendragon was relaunched under Mary Barranco's command, Ben accepted her request to temporarily serve as the ship's first officer. During the first weeks of their assignment, Ben and Mary finally laid their feelings for each other to rest. He was also shocked when he learned that Timothy Sinclair had resigned his commission. (PDN: "Moments of Transition") In late 2385, the Federation Council and the new Cardassian government agreed to support a sovereign nation formed from the DMZ colonies. Bartholomew contemplated leaving Starfleet to join the newly-inaugurated Colonial Alliance, but decided against it, believing he could do more at the time in his capacity on the Pendragon, which was providing support to Liberty Station. He was pleasantly surprised when Jeffrey Sinclair arrived at Volan III to join the new nation's fleet. When the Tzenkethi fleet attacked the Alliance, Bartholomew realized that it was a diversionary tactic to pull the ''Pendragon'', ''Avalon'' and Alliance ships away from the Volan system and leave a path open to the Badlands. Ben contacted Colonel Antonius Strube who took the 47th Marine Regiment to engage the Romulan forces laying siege to Volan III. While the Pendragon and ''Hibernia'' dealt with the Tzenkethi, Bartholomew transported to the Avalon. Joined by two Alliance vessels commanded by Chakotay and Ro Laren, the Avalon raced to the ancient worlds in the Badlands, arriving just as a Talarian strike force dropped out of warp. A Tal Shiar armada was already in place, having destroyed or incapacitated the Maquis ships protecting the system. While the Avalon and Maquis vessels engaged the Talarians and Tal Shiar, Bartholomew and Chakotay led an away team to the surface of Xe'na'zha, joining forces with Talarian Captain Jono to stop Colonel Vrian's attempt to claim control of the ancient weaponry found there. During the battle in the repository, Ben took a disruptor blast meant for Jono. He was critically injured and lapsed into a coma. (PDN: "The Light of Distant Shores"; "Promised Land"; "Above the Wrecks of Time") Bartholomew remained in a coma for nearly three weeks until he was revived through a mental link with Timothy Sinclair, a parting gift from his best friend as he left for deep space. In the interests of maintaining close ties with the Federation and the Colonial Alliance, Admiral Janeway assigned Ben as a liaison officer between Starfleet and the Alliance Navy. (PDN: "The Hand of God") Colonial Alliance In early 2386, Bartholomew was given command of the , the first of a new class of starship produced by the Colonial Alliance. Magnus Andersen was his first officer and Jeff Sinclair signed on as weapons officer. (Star Trek: Sons of Liberty: "Rising Stars") While serving as liaison between Starfleet and the Alliance, Ben made his home with Zeyk on Volan II. (SOL: "No Compromises", et. al) During the early days of the Alliance, Ben had a tumultuous relationship with Logan Celes, special assistant to Chairman Eddington. Their rocky professional interactions sparked romantic interest, and they were an on-again-off-again item for several years. (SoL: "No Compromises", "Each Night I Dream of Home", "Azrael") Later life At some point after 2392, Bartholomew officially retired from Starfleet and made his home in the Alliance. In the 2410s, he was a reclusive figure though he assisted the Sinclair twins in stealing the to combat an unknown threat. Timothy Sinclair had a temporal vision of these events in late 2385. (PDN: "The Light of Distant Shores") Personal Life Family History Ben was descended from a long line of notable figures in Federation history. His more famous ancestors included Jonathan Archer, Nick Keller and Sam Beckett on his mother's side, and Zefram Cochrane on his father's. Among the traits he inherited from those ancestors, was the "Beckett face," which seemed to crop up every few generations. Though details remain unknown, Ben once related a story to Tyler Sinclair about an incident when he found himself leaping through time, between his present, the 2150s and the 2270s. In order to avoid detection, he had to pretend to be his ancestors, Jonathan Archer and Nick Keller. Relationships Jason Bartholomew Growing up less than eighteen months apart, Ben and Jay were as close as any brothers could be. Ben was always the more adventurous one and was very protective of the quieter and naive Jason. They did everything together right up until the time Ben joined Starfleet. It was the first thing he’d ever really done where Jay wasn’t right behind him, and the separation was hard on both of them. When they reunited on the Pendragon, Ben found it difficult to adjust to Jason's new confidence and maturity, and it took him quite a while to realize that he didn't need to protect his little brother any longer. Their relationship became even more strained after Ingrid's death and Ben's return to active duty, as he became emotionally distant and obsessive - eventually driving Jason to resign his commission, an act that set in motion the events which would lead to Jason's death. Tim Sinclair When the met at the Academy, Ben disliked Tim Sinclair almost from the start. They rubbed each other exactly the wrong way and pushed all the wrong buttons. But when Ben got in trouble, and Sinclair was assigned as his roommate to act as a "mellowing agent," they were forced to call a truce. Over time, they came to understand each other and found enough common ground to form a tentative friendship that soon grew much stronger. By the next semester, they were inseparable, and their squadmates nicknamed them "Dunk & Sink." Their friendship endured through their time at the Academy, even after they transferred to separate campuses. Ben sensed the pain that Tim kept hidden most of the time and tried to help him through dealing with it. He also introduced Sinclair to his future wife; after graduation, Ben was Sinclair's best man and became godfather to his twin sons. Over the next decade, Ben's friendship with Sinclair remained rock-solid, and only deepened. They shared many assignments together, and even when they were on different ships, they would stay in touch as much as possible. Ben’s only regret over joining the Maquis was that it meant "betraying" Tim in a way, and when he was captured after the Federation Civil War, he believed that Sinclair would eventually come for him. When the rescue came, Ben remained on the Pendragon, and just as he had been Tim's emotional anchor, Sinclair helped him deal with the scars his imprisonment had left. Mary Barranco Ben had been attracted to Mary Barranco ever since their time at Starfleet Academy, but it was only after his return to Starfleet that he began to consider a relationship with her. Their professional relationship was strained at best, and his flirtations were often met with annoyance. But after an undercover assignment together, Mary began to return his affections - which put a strain on both their friendships with Captain Sinclair. After a brief fling in 2384, they realized the impossibility of a relationship though they managed to remain close friends. Interests & Hobbies Bartholomew's interests included cooking and history, especially that of the Earth Starfleet. 20th century automobiles, and their non-Terran equivalents, were a particular passion of his. He was also a sportsman and enjoyed games such as water polo and Teckball. As an athlete, he was an excellent swimmer, sprinter and distance runner, and won the Starfleet Academy Marathon as a freshman. (PDN: A Stranger No More, "Midnight Clear", "Children of the Burning Heart", et. al) During his time with the Maquis, Ben picked up the habit of wood and rock carving, which he continued following his rescue and return to Starfleet. (PDN: "The Good Fight", "L'Morte d'Maquis") Memorable Quotes Background information *''Star Trek: Pendragon'' is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Ben Bartholomew is "played" by two different actors: Seann William Scott (as a cadet) and Scott Bakula (as an adult). *Scott Bakula was the producers' first choice for the role, when the series was conceived in 1999, long before the actor was cast in Star Trek: Enterprise. When that casting announcement was made, the producers began considering other actors, including Bruce Boxleitner and Tom Hanks. Promo shots were even made with Boxleitner in the role. Eventually, the series creators decided to keep Bakula in the role and made Ben Bartholomew a descendant of his Enterprise character, Jonathan Archer. *As Star Trek: Pendragon reached the end of its run, the foundation was laid for a sequel series, Star Trek: Sons of Liberty, which would star Bartholomew as a liaison between the Federation and the newly-created Colonial Alliance, a "kid-brother" to the UFP made up of the former colonies in the Demilitarized Zone. The series would expand upon themes introduced in Pendragon, especially the origins of the Badlands and the ancient races of the galaxy. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-74600) personnel Category:Maquis personnel Category:USS Pendragon (NCC-85000) personnel Category:Colonial Alliance personnel Category:Star Trek: Pendragon